


Christmas with Solangelo

by justadamfangirl22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Holiday, M/M, Theyna - Freeform, Winter, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, percabeth, proposal, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadamfangirl22/pseuds/justadamfangirl22
Summary: Nico and Will host a Christmas party! The whole gang is there, and there are presents, and there's also a lot of fluff.





	Christmas with Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late for Christmas, but who cares. Leave a comment and make me happy?

Nico jumped up from the couch when there was a knock on the door. He opened it, welcoming Hazel and Frank inside. Frank held out a tupperware. 

“We brought cookies.”

“Thanks.” Nico accepted the container, before calling, “Will, my sister’s here!”

Will emerged from the kitchen. “Hi.”

 

Soon, Percy and Annabeth arrived, as well as Percy's parents and younger sister. Next, Reyna and Thalia arrived, fashionably late as always.

 

Leo and Calypso were the last ones to show up.

“I told you we were going to be late,” Calypso muttered as they entered the apartment.

“Nonsense. I’m Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme. I can’t be late.”

Calypso cast their hosts an apologetic look. Nico and Will just smiled. They were used to Leo's shenanigans.

“Now that everyone’s here, shall we open presents?” Will inquired, and everybody responded enthusiastically.

 

Sally had jokingly given everyone a copy of her latest novel, along with containers of her famous blue chocolate chip cookies, who no one seemed to be able to replicate, even Percy.

Estelle received an extensive collection of new toys and books, as the five year old had become like an honorary younger sister to them all. She was clearly happy about all the attention, in awe of all these adults who were treating her like the most important thing in the world.

Leo had given everyone updated chips for their cell phones. The originals were invented to prevent monsters from detecting their locations. Leo declined to say what was different about these, just that he had made some changes and they would find out soon.

Nico and Frank received customized Mythomagic cards from everyone else, featuring the seven, plus Nico, Thalia, and Reyna. Hazel had drawn all the portraits, and Sally had managed to get in contact with the makers of the game, with the help of her literary agent. The rest of their friends helped put the information together, including deciding how many hit points everyone got, and making sure the cards were filled with an appropriate amount of inside jokes.

 

Once all the presents had been opened, they settled around the table as Nico brought food out from the kitchen. They then opened their Christmas crackers. They were completely out of unison, so it was more a stream of popping sounds, rather than one loud bang. They donned their paper crowns at Percy's insistence.

They traded the jokes included in the Christmas crackers as they ate. Leo discovered that the backs of the cards had jokes in French, and they all proceeded to attempt to translate them. Piper refused to help, entertained by their wild guesses as to what the jokes might be.

 

They spent the rest of the evening trading stories over eggnog and cookies. People started to leave around nine, with Sally, Paul and Estelle being the first to go. Reyna and Thalia stayed until eleven, at which point they finally headed out, due to Nico and Will's not so subtle cues that they wished to be left alone. 

 

Nico sighed as he locked the apartment door. “Well, now we get to clean up.” He stared at the mess of wrapping paper that was their living room and glanced wearily at the pile of dishes that had accumulated in their sink.

Will shrugged. “We can leave it for tomorrow.”

He wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him into a gentle kiss. They lingered like that for a moment. 

Will took Nico's hand and led him over to the couch. “I have one more gift for you.”

Nico sat on the couch and watched as Will disappeared into their bedroom. He emerged a moment later holding a small box. Will sat on the couch next to Nico and handed him the package. “Here.”

Nico shifted so he was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Will. He carefully undid the ribbon, and slit the tape holding the wrapping paper in place. He pulled the red paper off and cast it to the side, revealing that the actual box was made of blue velvet.

“What in Hades is this?” Nico popped open the box.

Will smirked. “It's a ring.”

“Does it mean what I think it means?”

“Read the note.”

Nico discovered a piece of paper pressed to the inside of the lid of the box. He unfolded it slowly, to discover four words in Will's messy handwriting. 

 

Will you marry me?

 

Nico's breath caught. His voice was barely a whisper. “Sì.” He paused for a moment. “Sorry. Yes! Yes.”

He looked up to see Will smiling at him. He leaned in, and their lips met.

“I love you so, so much.” Nico said when they pulled away from the kiss.

“I love you too. Here-” Will pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Nico's finger.

Will smiled contentedly. “-perfect.”

Nico admired the ring for a second. There was a single modest sized diamond in the center, surrounded by tiny blue sapphires. “I love it.” 

He pulled Will into a deeper kiss. Their lips moved together for a moment. Suddenly, Nico pulled away. He jogged to their bedroom and opened his nightstand drawer, and located a box similar to the one Will had given him.

He went back to the living room, where Will was waiting with a confused expression.

Nico took a seat next to him and handed him the box. “I was waiting for a good moment to give it you, and, well…”

“Sorry for beating you to it.”

Nico smiled. “It's okay.”

Will opened the box, and slid the brilliant gold ring onto his finger. 

Nico intertwined their fingers. “Perfect.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Nico and wrapped his arms around Will and pressed their lips together. They cuddled for a bit, and eventually fell asleep, Nico's head resting against Will's chest.


End file.
